Need
by rainnova
Summary: Gadis itu-yang berambut ikal nan manis-terkejut dan sedikit terkikik mendengarmu berujar. "kau tidak butuh aku. Aku yang selalu membutuhkanmu, walaupun aku tak mau"    Walaupun kau tak mau?


_Hai! Miiko © Ono Eriko_

_Story & Plot © _

_**NEED**_

"Aku membutuhkanmu" kau menatap gadis itu lekat, tajam tapi lembut. Tak seperti biasanya, pemuda-kasar seperti kau-bisa juga berkata lembut.

Gadis itu-yang berambut ikal nan manis-terkejut dan sedikit terkikik mendengarmu berujar. "kau tidak butuh aku. Aku yang selalu membutuhkanmu, walaupun aku tak mau"

_Walaupun kau tak mau?_

Kau mendengus, memejamkan matamu sejenak. Lalu membukanya lagi, dan menatap gadis itu-lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang mantap. Bahkan kau seakan tak peduli dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi gadis itu. Dan tiba-tiba, kau mendekapnya. Membisikkan sesuatu yang hampir membuat hati gadis itu melejit. "aku mencintaimu, hiduplah denganku. Aku mohon".

Tak pernah kau bisa jujur seperti ini bukan? Tak pernah kau membayangkan bahwa kau akan memeluknya bukan?. Karena kau tak pernah berani terhadap apa yang kau rasakan.

Masa lalu mu tentang dia. Masa dimana kau tercekik saat berada didekatnya. Lidah mu kelu untuk 'bicara'. Bahkan kau kesal dengan rivalmu untuk memenangkan hatinya. Rival yang sangat berlawanan denganmu. Rival yang _sangat_ dengan mudahnya untuk 'jujur' terhadap apa yang ia rasakan. Sedangkan kau? Bahkan untuk mengiyakan kalau 'dia' itu sangat manis pun kau tak mampu.

Lalu kau seakan dibawa oleh memori masa lalu, semasa kau dan dia di bangku sekolah dasar.

_Kalau dilihat begini, kau manis loh._

Itu adalah kata-kata mu untuk menghibur 'dia' yang baru saja terjatuh di tahun baru.

Saat pak guru mengadakan pesta tahun baru di rumahnya. Ia datang dengan memakai kimono berwarna pink yang cantik. Tapi..hidungnya yang memerah akibat terantuk aspal, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tertawa dengan sedikit iba. Tidak terkecuali kau.

Kau membawakannya onde yang telah di sediakan pak guru. Kau menyodorkannya, lalu berkata "masih tahun baru. Kau sudah membuat orang tertawa". Ia segera mengambil onde dari tanganmu, dan duduk tanpa menoleh.

Kau menghela napas, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yamada.."

Kau mencoba memanggilnya, tapi ia tak menoleh.

"Yamada.." kau mengulangi perkataanmu sekali lagi. Tapi ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Mungkin ia takut kalau kau akan bicara yang macam-macam lagi.

"Yamada.." kau mengulang lagi, kali ini dengan lebih keras.

Ia menoleh "apa sih?" menjawab dengan nada yang sisnis.

Lalu kau melihatnya dengan dua jari yang menutupi lukanya di penglihatanmu.

"kalu dilihat begini, kau manis loh"

Semburat merah muncul di pipimu dan dia.

Kali itu, kau bisa jujur dengan tulus.

.

_Biar pendek, kau kan manis_

'dia' sakit hati setelah kau menghinanya terlalu dalam. Setelah dia mati-matian membela Kaoru yang hampir menangis karena di ejek oleh teman sekelasnya. Dan dia menjadikan dirinya sebagai 'umpan' ejekan. Lalu dengan teganya kau berkata

"122 cm..itu sih tinggi badanku waktu kelas 1 sd!"

Dan saat itu, ia sangat marah dan menatapmu

"aku benci Tappei!"

Saat itu kau sadar, kau keterlaluan. Lalu kau pergi mencarinya. Bukan untuk minta maaf. Tapi berusaha untuk menghiburnya dari kesalahan yang kau perbuat sendiri. dari kata-kata kejam yang kau keluarkan.

.

Saat badai musim dingin meraung ganas. Telepon berdering di rumah mu yang hangat. Kau yang saat itu sedang asyik menonton acara sebuah televisi. Mengangkat telepon itu dan mendengar suara pilu dari jauh sana.

"hahaha..adikku belum lahir, jalan lahirnya berliku. Papa belum pulang dari hiroshima, mamoru latihan baseball. Aku hanya sendiri disini..hahaha..." dia tertawa..tapi tidak terdengar begitu di telingamu. Yang kau dengar adalah 'aku takut sendirian'. Sesaat suara di seberang sana terdiam. Lalu terdengar desahan kecil dari sana. Desah tangis. Kau terkejut. Lalu berteriak

"kau di rumah sakit mana? Aku akan kesana!"

"sudahlah, bye-bye" dia takut. Takut kalau kau tahu tentang perasaan sedih yang mengunjunginya.

Ibumu tahu dengan siapa kau bicara,

"ibu Yamada sudah melahirkan ya? Kemarin sih ibu bertemu dengannya di super market. Katanya mau melahirkan di klinik-"

Kau segera bangkit, mengambil mantel dan memakai sepatu, bersiap untuk menuju kesana. Ke hati yang sedang sedih karena menunggu sendirian.

Kau menerpa badai salju yang melolong. Tidak berhenti meski kereta pun tak bisa berjalan menembus badai itu. Kau melanjutkan perjalanmu dengan berjalan kaki sepanjang tiga stasiun untuk sampai ke sana.

Sekarang, kau berada dihadapannya. Dengan salju yang melekat di seluruh rambut jabrikmu, jaket dan juga sepautumu. Ia terhentak kaget melihatmu. Lalu kau duduk di sampingnya. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"tenang saja, sebentar lagi kok"

"Tappei...terima kasih" ia tersenyum.

Hanya itu, hanya itu yang kau butuhkan darinya. Senyuman yang ia kembangkan hanya untuk dirimu.

.

Kau memejamkan matamu sejenak. Dia masih berada dalam pelukanmu. Tanpa membalasnya. Namun kelamaan, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangmu. Berbisik pelan. "ya.. Tappei"

Kau membelalakkan kedua matamu, melepaskan pelukanmu dan menatapnya dengan serius.

"...apa?"

"ya Tappei. Aku mau hidup denganmu" gadis itu mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

Senyum bahagia terpatri di bibir mu. Perasaan senang yang tak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata menyeruak di hatinya.

.

Dan sekarang, kau berdiri disini. Mengenakan Tuxedo putih yang sepadan dengan Dress putih miliknya. Berdiri di depan Altar. kau dan dia berhadapan. Di depan pendeta, kau mengucap janji suci.  
"ya..aku bersedia"

Setelah upacara selesai. Pendeta men-sahkan pernikahan mu dan mempersilahkanmu untuk mencium-nya. Tapi bukan hal itu yang kau lakukan. Kau menaruh kepalamu di pundaknya. Lalu berbisik pelan di telinganya.

"aku selalu membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkanmu untuk bernafas. Membutuhkan senyumanmu untuk kebahagiaanku. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu untuk hidup..Miiko"

_Dan aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengantungkan hidupnya padaku_.

_Membutuhkan _dan_ dibutuhkan_.

END

_Terinspirasi dari beberapa adegan didalam komik Hai!Miiko._

Note : maaf bagi yang udah pernah baca fic ini. Biar akun fic ini gak sepi aja. Hehe. Belum sempat bikin fic baru.

Untuk kalian yang belum baca

Mind To Review?

Thank you :)


End file.
